


Endless Forest

by underthetides



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthetides/pseuds/underthetides
Summary: Kim Youngjo is the crown prince of his kingdom, but will he follow the rules of royalty to become king or follow his heart right into Seoho's arms?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. To Be a King

Spring was just upon the horizon. The chirps of the frogs, the flapping of birds’ wings, and the lengthening days were all sure-tell signs that sunnier days were coming, but Youngjo couldn’t be more displeased. Although he typically found solace in spending his March mornings writing while surrounded by the smell of blooming flowers and crisp wind, this spring felt like a death sentence.

In just two short months, Youngjo was going to have to put an 1,000 year old wedding ring passed down for generations through his lineage on the finger of a dainty girl named Hyejeong from an empire slowly slipping into financial distress. The brunette with bouncy, sculpted waves down her back and bright caramel eyes was nothing short of beautiful. She had a melodic voice that made every combination of words sound like a song, but Youngjo felt no love for her.

Her family and Youngjo’s have had positive relations for generations, specifically in trade since six kings ago. In fact, Youngjo’s great-grandfather had been known to be a popular yet irresponsible king. When his kingdom was close to being unable to feed its citizens, Hyejeong’s great-grandfather gave him a life-saving loan of food that kept the kingdom of Seoul afloat. This marriage arrangement, made nearly 10 years ago, was the Kim’s way of repaying that favor made many, many moons ago.

Youngjo jotted down the thoughts that consumed him that March morning, using a fragile feather pen that threatened to break under the pressure he felt so heavily upon his broad shoulders. The sun rising above the palace in the distance acted as a warm comfort as the black-haired boy wrote poetry under the shade of his favorite tree in the garden.

“Sir,” a deep voice called from a few feet away, the faint sound of shoes crunching against the grass startling Youngjo away from his morning tea and writing. Geonhak, as muscular as ever, approached him, “Your presence is requested in the courtroom in an hour. It would be best to begin getting ready.”

The elder sighed before collecting his belongings and standing up from under the sturdy tree he was resting upon. Geonhak made quick work to grab the objects from his crown prince before outstretching his calloused hands to assist Youngjo in standing. The black-haired boy chuckled as he swatted the younger’s hand away. 

“You know you don’t have to help me stand, right? I’ve told you before,” Youngjo stated as he adjusted his jacket adorned in jewels and began walking towards the palace. 

Geonhak bowed in apology before hurrying behind the future king, one hand holding his belongings while the other rested comfortably against his one-of-a-kind sword that always swung from his back in case Youngjo ever needed to be protected. Never has the brunette second-guessed his devotion to his friend nor did he ever wonder whether or not he would die protecting him. The oath he made when he was just a boy to live his life for Youngjo was taken more seriously than any other endeavors in his life. Protecting the older was his life. 

“Formalities are unnecessary when it is just the two of us,” Youngjo explained as the two walked into the luxurious dwelling, Geonhak nodding in a friendly fashion towards the direction of the guards who stood at the back gates day in and day out. 

“I know; it is just a force of habit that I would never want to forget while speaking in front of your father,” The younger admitted with a smirk as the two began walking up the grand stairs towards Youngjo’s room. 

Youngjo chuckled, “I will not deny that he is a frightening man. A magnificent king in his own right, but a scary one all the same.”

At the appearance of the two entering the palace, various servants began helping the black-haired boy remove his jacket and taking the dirty dishes from his breakfast away from Geonhak’s hands. Neither were surprised by the abrupt yet very familiar interruption. A hot cup of tea was then offered to the crown prince, who took the beverage and flashed a smile in the direction of the servant. The muscled boy beside him couldn’t help but notice the blush that caressed the servant’s face after being smiled at by the future king. He took a few more sips before handing it back to the young lady.

Once the two made their ascent up the stairs, the bell calling all of the king’s general servants to the kitchen was rung which made Youngjo and Geonhak’s other company quickly scurry back down the stairs with haste to not keep the king waiting. Youngjo shook his head at his father’s ability to instill obedience into everyone he ever came across.

Geonhak cleared his throat as they began strolling down Youngjo’s wing of the palace. “I think you will be happy to hear that Seoho is assigned to dressing you this morning.”

Youngjo looked at his friend, intrigued, before speaking. “You would be correct. That just might make up for the fact that I have to discuss politics with my father and his suspiciously loyal lords today.” The brunette let out a breathy laugh before approaching the crown prince’s room in which the guards opened up the doors for the two with a bow towards their future king. 

Seoho was waiting behind the door and bowed deeply at the sight of the two, his black hair sparkling against the sunlight that filtered through the abundant windows in Youngjo’s dressing room. The crown prince walked into the room ungracefully, urgency in his steps that proved how badly he wanted to greet his servant.

The eldest reached for Seoho’s hand gently, his fingers flowing like water against the servant’s stiff joints. He grabbed it and brought it to his lips, kissing it confidently with his eyes locked on the younger’s. Seoho couldn’t help but gulp as his cheeks began to turn pink under Youngjo’s purposeful and intense gaze. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath at the flirtation that danced along Youngjo’s eyes, knowing too well that his best friend couldn’t resist making the hearts around him flutter. He has seen this from the crown prince time and time again with visitors, royals, and staff alike regardless of their gender. Despite his flirtatious nature, there was no doubting that Youngjo held a special place just for the boy who stood before them with dazzling brown eyes.

Before the flirting could begin embarrassing him, Geonhak cleared his throat. “I am sorry to interrupt, but it is best if you begin dressing, sir. The council has never been patient.”

“Keeping the council on their toes is what I do best,” Youngjo laughed playfully as he took his lips away from Seoho’s hand, making sure to continue holding his hand as he relaxed his arm to his side and kept his eye contact with the handsome servant. The future king turned his head over his shoulder to face his retainer. “You are excused to wait outside. I will be out shortly.”

The muscular boy bowed and made his way out, taking one last peek at the two left inside before closing the doors. The force of a tornado crashing through the glass windows of his room wouldn’t have been able to keep them from gazing at each other.

As the doors closed signalling Geonhak’s departure from the room, Youngjo let go of the younger’s delicate hand. “Seoho darling, do you have something picked out for me for my riveting day in the courtroom?” 

“O-Of Course, sir,” the servant responded hesitantly as he led the way into the lavish closet. He gestured towards the three outfits that he laid out perfectly so the garments wouldn’t crease of become damaged.

Although all of them were similar in structure as they were all extravagant gowns, each one sported a different design and color. The first was a brilliant white adorned with red roses that trailed from the abdomen to the outstretched arms. The second, emerald green decorated with an intricate design that resembled a gorgeous forest. The last possessed a blinding gold color that sparkled even in the dim lighting of the closet.

Youngjo looked at them contemplatively without the ability to discern which he enjoyed the best. Despite their differences, they were all gorgeous to the crown prince, especially since they were picked out by the delicate hands of Seoho. The elder turned to the servant slowly, his gaze burning into the boy before speaking, “Which do you prefer, Seoho?”

The younger gulped as he looked up to meet Youngjo’s eyes. Although the future king never showed anything but kindness to him, Seoho couldn’t help but feel like he was burning under his gaze; not that he minded. Seoho looked over the garments once more before responding thoughtfully, “I think the gold one is the most beautiful.”

“That is not what I asked,” the royal stated sternly. “I asked for your opinion. Which do you like for me?”

Seoho nodded in understanding. “The gold is most conventionally beautiful, but I think the green is most charming and would suit you best.”

Youngjo’s face contorted in genuine curiosity as he turned his attention back on the beautiful boy, “Why do you say that?”

“The green is the most vibrant color of the three and would compliment your skin quite beautifully,” Seoho answered eloquently. “It reminds me of the garden you spend so much time in. When I look at it, I think of how handsome you look against the green of the palace foliage and flowers.” 

“Are you sneaking glances at me while I spend my personal time in the garden?” the elder asked playfully, a smirk playing against his lips ever so slightly.

The younger’s pink blush began to burn red as he quickly replied, “I apologize, sir. I only mean that when I am tidying up the garden and see you writing I-”

“I am only teasing, dear Seoho,” Youngjo smiled as he lightly caressed the younger’s cheek with a swift movement. “I, too, enjoy sneaking glances at you whenever I see you around the palace.”

Seoho smiled brightly, his eyes turning into crescent moons as he talked, “I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

Youngjo burst into a smile as a laugh escaped his lips. He grabbed onto the green garment, looking at it tentatively before turning to his servant. “I think you are right. I will wear this one.”

The younger took the garment from Youngjo, not missing the way the crown prince made sure his fingers grazed against Seoho’s in their transaction. Without speaking, the two made their way out of the closet and back into the dressing room in front of the mirror much too big for one person, but both men could be seen simultaneously in the extravagant glass.

Seoho began to instinctively fall back into work-mode, taking off Youngjo’s first layer of clothing without thinking twice. However, when he reached the last layer, light and feathery against the elder’s tan skin, the servant took a moment to take in the broadness of his master’s shoulders. As he began unbuttoning the final layer that stood between him and bare skin, Seoho gulped at the sight, relishing in the toned yet surprisingly soft flesh that lay underneath. 

“I’m going to be late if you don’t stop staring, my dear,” Youngjo stated kindly yet firmly. The power in his tone made goosebumps rise on the younger’s arms. 

“Yes, sir,” Seoho responded swiftly, clearing his throat to regain composure as he removed the rest of Youngjo’s clothing, making sure to only take quick peeks at the toned muscle of his arms and legs. 

Youngjo watched him with careful yet intrigued eyes. He followed Seoho’s every movement; where his fingers trailed down, how his eyes shifted to the most flattering parts of his body. Although the crown prince enjoyed flirting with every attractive person that roamed the palace halls, he couldn’t deny that Seoho held a special place in his heart. Some might say too special. 

Before the future king knew it, he was covered by a gorgeous green garment with the servant straightening the outfit out and making the final touches so Youngjo was entirely flawless. The elder admired himself in the mirror along with the way that Seoho made careful work of his garment.

“Thank you,” Youngjo nodded at him with a gentle smile aligning his lips. “You always do splendid work.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Seoho explained as he bowed, a piece of his styled hair falling onto his forehead.

Youngjo looked at the younger quizzically, “Are you using the hair products I made for you from the garden?”

“I am, sir,” Seoho answered with a small smile. “Do you like it?” He added confidently.

“I like everything on you, but I must say I much prefer when you wear and use the items I give you,” the royal replied honestly. “Though you always look quite lovely.” 

Before Seoho could respond flirtatiously, the doors opened unannounced to reveal an impatient Geonhak. “Sir, we will be late if we do not make our way to the courtroom immediately.”

“I would much prefer you knock in the future,” Youngjo stated, eerily calm for the stern words that left his lips, power exuding from his every pore. “But you are correct. I am ready.”

“I apologize,” Geonhak said sternly, matching the fire in Youngjo’s eyes. He softened after looking at his friend’s outfit. Despite the trouble Seoho caused him, there was no denying that he was great at his job. 

“No problem,” Youngjo brushed off before turning to Seoho. He reached for his right hand once more, pushing it to his lips for the second time and giving it a gentle kiss before letting it go. The movement was much more rushed this time than the previous with the threat of being late to princely duties hanging over his head. “I shall see you soon, Seoho.”

“Yes, sir,” the servant bowed. “I am glad you are pleased with what I chose for you.”

Youngjo smiled mischievously, “I am always pleased with you, dear Seoho.”

Geonhak rolled his eyes, making sure neither of the boys saw, as he began leading his prince out of the double doors, Seoho’s blush only deepened at the flirtatious words. The future king winked at the boy before following his retainer into the hallway and on their way to the courtroom. 

“That one is going to get you into trouble,” Geonhak commented honestly as the men descended down the stairs and took a left towards the courtroom. 

Youngjo was silent for a moment as they neared the courtroom. Just as the guards began to open the door for the duo’s familiar faces, the crown prince responded cheekily, “I think I’d let him.” 

The air of the courtroom was tense the moment the two walked in, immediately killing the mood of the conversation. The lords and other valued members of the court were all looking at them with noses pointed high in superiority. Youngjo immediately began to tense as he started making his way to his seat to the right of his father. Next to the king on the left was Geonhak’s father, the king’s very own retainer, who looked much more nervous than usual. Dongju, the youngest prince, sat opposite of his father with a look of warning piercing into Youngjo and Geonhak. Both of the new additions to the room bowed habitually at the king with confusion apparent on their faces.

“Please be seated,” the king requested as the entire room sat, Geonhak taking his seat next to Youngjo with his posture held high in fake confidence, wanting to reassure his best friend in the uncomfortable room. The king continued speaking once those in the room sat. “Although we have quite a few things to discuss today, our crown prince will only be joining us for the beginning of our meeting.”

Youngjo turned to his father with surprise, “Shouldn’t I be here for the entirety of the court? I have matters I need to discuss especially since my coronation will be before the end of the year.”

“That’s what we need to discuss, actually,” the king remarked snarkily, his tone judgmental and cruel. “The court and I have been having lengthy discussions about your recent behavior. We think some things need to change.”

“Why is my court speaking of me while I am not present?” Youngjo responded harshly, his eyes dark and intense while surveying the room.The weaker members of the court looked away sheepishly under his ferocity. “What behavior could you possibly be speaking of? I have done all that has been asked of me and more. I have incredible plans in the works to help the people of the kingdom.”

“It is not your court for many more months, son. Remember that.” the king bit back, his words stinging into Youngjo’s chest.“You have not been taking this role seriously. Dilly dallying with your friends and wasting time on the arts instead of practicing the politics I have been trying to instill into you for years.”

Without thinking, the crown prince stood up and began accusing his father, his words unfiltered through his emotions. “And you drinking with your friends late into the night each night for the last 15 years isn’t considered dilly dallying away from kingly duties?”

The king’s face turned quickly into a scowl as he stood and slapped his eldest son harshly against the cheek, the sound of the impact reverberating off of the room. Geonhak and Dongju’s eyes widened. Dongju nervously sunk back into his frame while Geonhak instinctively reached for his sword, anger tensing his body. 

Without flinching, Youngjo sat back down obediently and spoke through gritted teeth. “What do you suggest is the answer then, your majesty?” 

“Good to know you at least still know when to shut your disobedient mouth,” the king hissed as he took his seat once again. He took a deep breath and folded his hands before looking at his eldest son and continuing, “Although I initially suggested having more full-time staff here to guide you into the proper direction for the following months, I believe your little outburst earned you a trip to Jeju.”

“Jeju?!” the crown prince exclaimed angrily, perking up in his seat with widened eyes.

“Would you like another reminder of who your ruler is?” the king asked boldly, his body overpowering Youngjo as the prince began to reveal submissiveness to his father.

“I suppose I do not,” Youngjo said respectfully with anger slipping through his every word. He bowed his head down in faux respect with burning eyes that Geonhak watched pool into sadness. His heart broke. The crown prince took a deep breath before perking his body back up, his expression now unreadable as he continued. “I will follow the directions of the king and the royal court. When shall I depart?”

The king smirked at his son’s obedience as he spoke, “I will prepare a coach for you immediately. I would suggest getting your dog to help you pack so you can leave tomorrow afternoon.”

Geonhak bit his tongue, knowing full well that disrespecting the king despite his name-calling would be nothing less than a death sentence. He looked at his father who had served the king all of his life; he gave his son sympathetic and understanding eyes. Geonhak had watched his father suffer under his king’s strict rule for his entire life, waiting on the day that Youngjo would become king and begin a rule of kindness for the kingdom and all those who were forced to work for it. In that moment in the courtroom, that day of salvation seemed further away than ever.

“Yes, your majesty,” Youngjo spoke through clenched teeth as he stood up from the table, Geonhak following shortly behind him as they made their way towards the door. Dongju looked at them sympathetically as they walked away, his lips mouthing “I’m sorry” in the retainer’s direction. 

“I’m glad somebody can instill some obedience in that one,” one of the court members scoffed and the rest of the members attempted to hide their chuckles in agreement.

The king laughed boisterously, his expression turning into a smile for the first time that day. “There is nobody I can’t train.” Youngjo’s and Geonhak’s blood couldn’t help but boil in response, their lips unable to respond. 

Seoho was waiting outside of the courtroom patiently with the rest of the servant staff in case any of the royals or their court would need anything while discussing or afterwards. As the double doors slammed open, the servants all let out gasps of surprise at the unbelievable force and the scowl on the face of the handsome crown prince as he rushed out of the room. Seoho knew immediately that something was wrong, anger pouring out of Youngjo’s otherwise kind and calm aura. Seoho instinctively began to follow after him, wanting nothing more than to comfort the elder but was quickly stopped by a strong hand. The servant looked up to see the hand was attached to a stern Geonhak shaking his head at him before running off to follow the broken prince.


	2. Dark Blue

Twilight was vibrant against the palace walls. Youngjo had been sitting on the side of the pond in the garden for hours; the passage of time unknown and irrelevant as he watched the deep blue water gently push along the pond’s edges and the clouds create nonsensical shapes against the sky that slowly turned pink. The shade reminded him of Seoho’s cheeks when he smiled.

Youngjo knew that he had to get up soon, that sitting in the comfort of the flowers and trees couldn’t protect him from his duties forever. He sighed at the realization and sat up for the first time in hours. The sun was slowly disappearing against his future kingdom in the distance and the crown prince felt like it might be the last time he would see such profound beauty in such a simple act of nature.

“Your highness,” a soft, familiar voice called out to Youngjo. He turned his head quickly, the fringes of his black hair falling into his eyes as he’s met with the face of his favorite servant. Seoho began making his way closer to his prince tentatively before continuing. “May I sit with you for a moment? I brought something.” 

“You may,” Youngjo responds plainly as he gestures to the patch of grass next to him.

Seoho bows in gratitude before taking a seat next to the future king and patting the possession in his pocket to confirm that it was still there. The servant looks up at the prince then, wincing at the red mark shown prominently across his delicate cheek. Seoho notices that the prince’s otherwise vibrant and playful eyes look lifeless and empty for the first time in months. Youngjo turns to look at his servant then, tilting his head in curiosity before speaking, “What did you bring?”

“I wanted to check on you,” the younger admitted with softness exuding from his features. He took out the lotion in his apron pocket and unscrewed the make-shift lid before offering it to Youngjo. “It’s a cream I have made in the past for burns and other ailments. I thought it might help with…” He trailed off, unsure of how to lightly step around the events of earlier that day.

The crown prince smiled gently, the expression not quite reaching his eyes as he replied. “That’s very kind. Would you apply it for me?”

“Yes, sir,” the servant answered obediently as he dipped two fingers into the mixture and brought it gently to the smooth skin of Youngjo’s cheeks. The elder winced slightly at the burn of the lotion but didn’t pull away from Seoho as he applied a thin layer as softly as he could manage. Once he was finished, he pulled his fingers away reluctantly before reattaching the lid to the cream and tucking it back into his pocket. 

“Thank you, dear Seoho, but please no formalities for this evening. I want to forget my duties for just a while longer,” the prince explained as the night began to paint the sky a dark shade of blue. 

“As you wish,” the younger said as he relaxed in his seated position, enjoying the silence and the way the stars began to gleam against their dark canvas. Youngjo looked over at him in admiration, enjoying watching his brown eyes relax in the comfort of being alone together.

Geonhak was watching the two from a few yards away, resting against a tree trunk while sharpening his sword. Although Youngjo had asked his friend to give him space after a lengthy discussion in the forest behind the garden, Geonhak and the prince both knew well that it was the younger’s duty to protect him and watch over him no matter what. He was fine with keeping his distance, but couldn’t in good conscience stay away for long. Seoho was quite lucky the pink of the sky lit up his frame enough that Geonhak recognized him as he made his way over to the prince. Otherwise, the servant would have been met with his sword. Once Seoho was seated, the retainer watched them quizzically, unsure of what his friend’s intents with a servant could possibly be. 

Youngjo moved closer to Seoho then, their shoulders mere centimeters away from touching as the elder turned to look at him. “Have you heard that I will be departing tomorrow from the palace for a few weeks?” 

Seoho looked down somberly. He had heard the whispers throughout the palace that afternoon and the cruel comments of the king and his court once the crown prince had rushed away. The servant sighed, “I did. It will be unfortunate not to be your servant for this time.”

“Well, I actually wanted to mention that. I have a proposition for you.” Youngjo stated, his eyes gentle as he looked down at Seoho. The servant’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as the future king continued, “I am permitted to bring a waiting maid with me in all of my travels. Typically, I allow my father to choose one for me, but it is my right as a prince to choose one as I see fit. Would you like to come with me, dear Seoho?”

The younger’s eyes widened in surprise like two full moons. It took him a moment to process the words, to make sure he heard the crown prince correctly, to be certain that the daydream-like euphoria of being around the crown prince wasn’t making him hear falsities. Seoho shook his head slowly to get a grip and respond to the awaiting Youngjo in front of him. “A-are you sure I’m the best choice for the job? I have never been anything more than a servant. The last thing I would want to do is inconvenience you because I am incapable.”

“Shh,” Youngjo requested as he squeezed Seoho’s hand in reassurance, his face close enough for the younger to feel his breath trace a pattern across his cheek. “You will do a lovely job as you always do.”

Seoho couldn’t help but let his cheeks flush a soft pink as he stood up and bowed respectively. “I would be delighted to serve you as a waiting maid in any way you see fit.”

The future king smiled, his teeth shimmering against the stars in the first genuine smile he had mustered up since he had last seen Seoho. He stood up then, towering over the younger before grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips. The elder pressed a gentle but firm kiss upon his hand and held his lips there for a moment. The moon was vibrant in the sky, illuminating them as they shared moments with each other that only the two could fully understand. Seoho swore the dark blue of the night sky would swallow him whole if Youngjo didn’t do it first.

Like the crashing of a wave, Youngjo reluctantly removed his lips from Seoho’s hand and crossed his arms behind his back as a smile reappeared on his face. “I am glad.”

____________________________

The next morning passed by in a flash. The sun rose far too quickly for Youngjo’s liking and the bitter taste of coffee as the sky began to lighten wasn’t strong enough to take him away from his unavoidable trip to Jeju. The usual calm hours of the morning were spent with the crown prince’s indecisiveness of what belongings to take and not to take as various servants patiently took items in and out of his luggage as quickly as his mind changed.

Typically, Youngjo was quite decisive. Since his birth, the young boy had dedicated his life to the crown and his kingdom. All of the schooling, the rules, the training, were all leading to the moment of his coronation that was quickly approaching. Each of his decisions since he learned how to speak have been in preparation to take the crown and build a better kingdom for Seoul. Although the foundation of the land was solid, the current king had made some questionable decisions that Youngjo was determined to fix. Just as he began to feel as though the power of the crown might fit him, his father’s cruelty pushed him back to square one. Youngjo felt that confidence shatter under his father’s gaze during that dreadful courtroom meeting. In under 24 hours, his life had been broken down back to the starting line as he won himself a trip back to the place where so many haunted memories lived for Dongju and himself. 

As the sun was about to reach its peak at midday, the sky began to turn dark, reminiscent of the night before but in a way that wasn’t nearly as comforting to Youngjo. As his servants began taking his belongings downstairs, Geonhak entered the room with a single case of luggage held firmly in his hand. He bowed to the prince before speaking, “Hello, your highness. Are you nearly ready for departure?”

The elder sighed, avoiding eye contact with his best friend as he attempted to soak in the view from his dressing room one last time. “I am as well-prepared as I can be. Are you and Seoho properly packed?”

Geonhak’s eyebrows furrowed. “I actually came to talk about that.”

“What is there to speak of?” Youngjo questioned nonchalantly as he began his descent down the hallway, Geonhak quick on his tail.

“Do you think it is the best time to bring a toy with you when you are feeling emotional? We don’t know what awaits us in Jeju, but we must be prepared for the worst,” the younger explained, urgency apparent in his voice as they neared the staircase.

“I think it’s the best time for it, personally.” Youngjo chuckled emotionless. “However, Seoho is much more than a toy. He is a hard-worker who will provide great service and comfort to me while we are away.”

Geonhak bit his tongue as they walked down the stairs, servants rushing up and down the sides of the staircase in hurried preparation for the crown prince’s departure. The king and queen awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. The king sported a smug smile with his nose pointed high, his gown golden and crimson. Youngjo’s mother wore emerald green, her son’s favorite color, and a somber look on her face as she watched her son move closer to her. 

Youngjo greeted his parents with a deep bow of respect before his mother lifted his chin with her fingers and brought him closer. She kissed both of his cheeks and gripped his hands tightly as she spoke, “Please remember that I am so proud of you. I love you always, my son.”

“I love you,” the future king replied softly, barely a whisper to keep the sadness from pooling in his eyes.

The king cleared his throat rudely to interrupt the tender moment, “I expect you are ready to go.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Youngjo nodded with his emotions concealed. 

“Good,” his father stated. Out of the corner of his eye, Youngjo could see a brunette boy come down the opposite staircase. The surprise that coated his expression couldn’t be hidden as he watched his younger brother descend the stairs with servants trailing behind him carrying Dongju’s luggage. The king smirked at his eldest son’s expression before talking. “I forgot to mention that the young prince will be joining you on your excursion. He could use as much training as you. He too will be given more responsibilities once you take the crown.”

Anger that Youngjo was desperately trying to swallow down began flooding through his blood and out of his reddened ears. Dongju could sense the tension and instinctively stood behind his older brother. The crown prince took a breath in an attempt to keep his voice from wavering. “Is there nothing I can do to keep Dongju here? Isn’t there plenty of staff to train him in my absence?”

“My word is law and it is final!” the king exclaimed as the room turned an icy cold from his powerful words. Even Geonhak and the servants stood still, chilled to the bone.

Dongju gripped onto Youngjo’s hand and when the elder turned to face him, Dongju looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to keep quiet to avoid a repeat of yesterday’s happenings. Softening him in a way that only his younger brother could manage, Youngjo turned back to the king and bowed. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Now, go.” his father demanded with a flick of his wrist. He left the room then without as much of a goodbye to his sons as wait staff followed quickly behind him. 

The young prince then walked to his mother, letting her wrap him in a tight hug in farewell. The future king couldn’t take it anymore. He had to go. He motioned for Geonhak to follow him and the two made their way outside, leaving the palace for the last time for many weeks to come.

A well-dressed Seoho greeted them outside as he helped the servants pack the luggage onto the coach. Youngjo’s expression transformed into something that resembled relief as he gazed upon the beauty who now stood in front of him dressed in gorgeous clothing. His typical servant uniform had now been traded in for something much more high class and befitting of his new higher class position. Youngjo thought that Seoho might be the beacon of light in the darkness that dared to consume him, even under the dark blue sky that was sprinkling rain.

“Are you ready, your highness?” his waiting maid asked him kindly with a smile clad on his face, unknowing of the events that took place in the main hall of the palace.

Geonhak eyed them both suspiciously as he kept turning back to check that Dongju was just behind them. Although this trip had been worrying the retainer for the last 24 hours, it kept manifesting strangely. Something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach and Geonhak was determined to figure it out for the safety of the princes. 

Dongju walked out of the palace shortly after and made his way immediately to his older brother. “Youngjo, I am so sorry. I should have-”

The crown prince put an affirming hand on Dongju’s shoulder and shushed him gently. “Its okay. We shall talk when we have more privacy.” He motioned to the abundant guards and wait staff that were currently surrounding them. The last thing either of the princes needed was a rat to relay their conversation to the king before they even departed.

Dongju nodded in understanding as he moved closer to Geonhak on instinct. The retainer smiled at the action, pleased that not only Youngjo seeked his protection. The eldest then turned to his best friend with a serious look on his face. “I planned for you and Seoho both to ride with me, but I’d much prefer you take care of Dongju on the way.”

Geonhak bowed his head, knowing full well that protecting Dongju was simply an extension of serving Youngjo. If anything ever happened to either of the brothers, the three of them would never be able to recover. Dongju looked up at Geonhak lovingly, a smile on his face. 

“We shall take a rest in an hour to talk further,” Youngjo stated. Geonhak and Dongju nodded in understanding as the four began making their way to their coaches. Youngjo got in first with the help of his guards before extending a hand to Seoho and pulling him up as Geonhak did the same for the young prince. 

The beginning of the journey was quiet. Youngjo and Seoho spent most of their time looking out of opposite windows, trying to soak up the glimmering scenery of the palace and the kingdom that Youngjo would soon inherit. The duo’s hands were resting in the middle of the coach, their middle fingers touching as lightly as a whisper.

Against the drizzle of the rain and the sound of the horses’ hooves tapping along the roads, Seoho knew something was wrong. He wanted to ask the crown prince what was bothering him and to comfort him through it, but knew better than to speak out of turn to the royal family. It was commonplace for waiting maids to be trusted with the secrets and intimacies of those they served, but Youngjo and Seoho still had much to learn about each other. Although Youngjo and him spent quite some time together, they didn’t really know each other; at least not in the ways that counted. 

As if to read his mind, the elder broke the silence. “Seoho, are you pleased to be joining me on my journey?”

“Of course, sir,” Seoho responded enthusiastically, his trademark smile shining brightly as he turned to face Youngjo. “I never thought that I would ever have ranking in court with a position such as a waiting maid.”

“I mean, are you happy that you are coming with me instead of staying at the palace?” the future king asked softly, somberness dripping from his words. “I hope that you accepted the position because you truly wanted to and not because the crown prince requested it of you.” 

“I would have graciously accepted the promotion whether it be from you or sir Dongju,” the younger admitted. “But I am very happy that it was you who saw worth in me and requested I join you. I find you interesting.”

“I find you quite interesting as well, dear Seoho,” A soft chuckle escaped the elder’s lips at the waiting maid’s confession. “I would like to learn more about you, if you’d let me.”

“I am happy to share with you, your highness. What is it you would like to know?” Seoho questioned, in shock that a crown prince would ever ask him permission for anything. 

“Would you tell me about your family?” Youngjo asked curiously as he shifted his body to face Seoho. “You have to deal with mine all of the time, but I know nothing of yours.” 

“Well,” the younger trailed off, turning his attention back to the passing forest scenery outside of his window. “I am not a very interesting person.”

“I beg to differ; I find you quite fascinating,” Youngjo scoffed as he reached out his hand and placed it onto Seoho’s. The waiting maid turned back to him then, eyes wide as Youngjo continued. “I asked you on this journey because I want to figure you out. When I heard about this trip, I couldn’t bear the thought of not having you at my service while I was away. You are here because there is not a person I have met that I find more intriguing. So please, won’t you tell me about yourself, so that I may begin to crack the code on my fascination with you?” 

Seoho was speechless. Youngjo, so beautiful, regal, and striking, thought he was worthy of being known. Seoho’s eyes went down to the crown prince’s lips unconsciously and quickly back up to his eyes before responding. “I...am glad that the feeling is mutual, your highness. I have always wanted to be close to you. I have seen the harshness in your father’s eyes and the softness in yours. As I have watched you grow as I did, I knew you would be a most righteous king. Even more so, I wanted to know you and know what was behind the facade; to know the boy who spent his days writing among the flowers.”

“Those are the kindest words said to me in quite some time. Thank you, darling,” Youngjo leaned into Seoho, touched by the words of the boy as his fingers tingled with anticipation. The waiting maid felt it too, his body heating up at how the prince looked down upon him, power and dominance exuding from him in a way that made Seoho’s head spin. The future king wanted to continue but used every muscle in his body to pull back from Seoho and sit properly in his seat. He cleared his throat, too embarrassed to look up from the floor. “So please, won’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Of course,” Seoho answered as he bowed his head in respect while trying to seem unbothered by Youngjo’s powerful presence. “I have been at the palace for nearly my entire life. I used to live with my mother in a nobleman’s home that she married after my father had passed. He was my mother’s last chance at remaining socially relevant. Even though my stepfather wasn’t that high in social status, it was all a widow could manage so they wed soon after they met.”

Youngjo listened intently, his eyes fixated on his waiting maid as he revealed vulnerability. Seoho continued, “When my mother passed, I was sent to live in the palace with my grandmother who once served your grandfather and until very recently, served your father. She brought me up to be a proper servant and to be grateful that I had the opportunity to work in the palace instead of living on the street where my stepfather would have happily left me. I am grateful for her teachings as it has given me the skills to get me where I am today; though I still miss them quite terribly.”

“I am very sorry for your losses,” Youngjo said sincerely as he looked at the younger in a way that Seoho could only describe as puppy dog eyes. “I had no idea your grandmother was no longer around. I can’t believe nobody told me; I am terribly sorry.”

“I wouldn’t expect the crown prince to know when one of the king’s servants dies,” Seoho brushed off. “It happened nearly a year ago and it is not your duty to know.”

“You are not only valuable, but quite important to me. It is cruel that my father paid no homage to her and I promise that this lack of respect won’t occur when I am king. We shall have a small ceremony for your grandmother,” Youngjo insisted with an apologetic smile aligning his lips.

“You don’t have to do that,” Seoho instead.

“It would be my pleasure.” 

An hour passed by as quickly as the swift wind that awaited them outside, signalling that it was time to stop the coaches and take a rest. Although Youngjo was saddened by having to cut their conversation short, he needed to learn of the secrets Dongju possessed. Something more disastrous than the storm brewing above them was in play and the crown prince was determined to find out. 

The horses whinnied, signalling that the coaches were coming to a stop in a wooded area that Youngjo didn’t recognize. As the accompanying guards helped the passengers of the two coaches out of their seats, the foursome was greeted by a light rain, heavier than when they left the palace but not yet the result of a storm.

Dongju and Geonhak approached the other two then. The retainer eyed Seoho up and down warily and it did not go unnoticed by the waiting maid, both still quite unsure of the other. The young prince hugged Youngjo as they met between their coaches. The elder shushed him soothingly while his brother leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around the younger. 

“I didn’t know this would happen,” the brunette sighed into the crown prince’s chest.

“It’s okay. I know.” Youngjo responded gently. As the two pulled apart, Youngjo surveyed the area, noticing a guard looking suspiciously in the four’s direction, before the future king whispered to the others. “But what do you know, Dongju? Something is not right.”

“I know; I don’t feel good about any of this.” the youngest admitted as he looked suspiciously at the guards around him. Dongju warned, “Youngjo, Geonhak...I think something is wro-”

“Hello there,” one of the guards replied, a smirk clad on his face. “Are you four about ready to depart?”

The crown prince stood tall while buffing out his frame to exude dominance. “We are nearly done. Give us a few more minutes.”

The other guard chuckled. “I don’t think we can wait much longer.”

Geonhak reached for his sword then, high on defense as he looked at the guards’ eyes turn a dark black. Without turning to Seoho and Dongju, he demanded. “Go get in the coach.”

“Why?” Seoho questioned, unaware of the severity of the situation as Youngjo began reaching for his right side where his sword was located.

“Now!” Geonhak demanded as the guards brought out their sword simultaneously, taking a shot right at the crown prince and his best friend. 

Seoho and Dongju gasped and ran to the coach, the waiting maid quickly fastening the door once they were both securely inside. Swords clanged against each other outside, both parties grunting as the blades intercepted each other in some cruel dance for victory. Dongju started heavily breathing, “We have to do something!”

“I’m trying,” the elder insisted as he began searching the coach high and low for weapons of some sort. With four other men sure to follow the initial two guards’ rebellion, Youngjo and Geonhak were going to need all of the help they could get.

“How well can you fight?” Dongju asked as he shook himself from his nerves and grabbed the bow and arrows that laid behind his seat. He made quick work of preparing the weapon for aim before kicking the coach door open with all of his might.

“I’m quite out of practice, but I guess we’re going to find out,” Seoho replied, nearly out of breath at the adrenaline that coursed through his veins, a dagger he found between the seat cushions now gripped tightly in his hand. He followed hot on the young prince’s tail, his vision foggy and uncertain in his high-stress state.

All the waiting maid could see was Youngjo with two of the biggest men Seoho had ever seen attacking him at once. Two lifeless bodies were already red against the grass as one of Dongju’s arrows pierced through a third and Geonhak was close to finishing the fourth. However, Seoho’s eyes were on Youngjo only. He couldn’t let anything happen to the future king. He wouldn’t. 

Seoho ran towards the crown prince with all of his might and stabbed one of the guards in the back, instinct taking over despite the immense size difference between himself and the guard. The huge man winced in pain that brought him to the ground. As if on cue, the archer shot an arrow through the guard’s head while missing Seoho’s foot by just a few centimeters. The former servant didn’t have time to think about it though, as when he turned his head back to Youngjo, the final guard had made a bright red mark across his shoulder. 

The crown prince yelped in pain as he used the last of his strength to land a clear cut to the guard’s neck. The final enemy fell in agony, his throat too mangled to let out a scream as his body fell against the grass. Seoho didn’t pay any mind to what happened to him after that as he turned his attention back to the crown prince who was unsteady on his feet and gripping his arm.

“Youngjo!”

The crown prince fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone; thank you for reading part two of Endless Forest! I am having a lot of fun writing this story and I am hoping you are having fun reading. If you have the time and enjoyed, pretty please leave kudos and/or a comment; it means the world! Thank you and hope you all are well :). 
> 
> P.S. A waiting maid is similar to a lady in waiting. There wasn't a male equivalent that I felt described the position I was going for but just know that the position Youngjo offered Seoho is a rise in status!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! I was tired of the lack of Ravn/Seoho content and thought I'd give it a try myself. I hope you enjoy! If you have the time, please leave a comment and/or kudos :).


End file.
